


【柱斑】我爱的正是这样的你

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 我见过无数迷离的月夜，光辉静谧地倾泻，淡淡地，隐约照出一张美丽的面庞。我知道，那是我内心唯一爱着的人。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 4





	【柱斑】我爱的正是这样的你

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

我见过无数迷离的月夜，光辉静谧地倾泻，淡淡地，隐约照出一张美丽的面庞。我知道，那是我内心唯一爱着的人。  
（1）  
落日西山，倦鸟归巢。秋风扫落叶，卷起一片带入打开的窗棂。斑望向书桌上飘进的黄叶，刚好落在扉页上一首手写的情诗上，风一吹，那片叶子往上飘起打了一个旋儿又悄悄地飞往窗外的天空了。   
斑的视线没有继续停留在情诗上，而是略略扫过三角衣架上一个月前柱间忘记带走的帽子，闭上眼睛继续手部的动作。   
那首情诗，即便不用看他也倒背如流。   
“多少人爱你青春欢畅的时辰，爱慕你的美丽，假意或真心。只有一个人爱你那朝圣者的灵魂，爱你衰老了的脸上痛苦的皱纹。”   
“柱间——”他发出一声舒服的轻叹，无力地倒在床上。手中握着的男性内裤上沾染了一片浑浊的白色。浅棕色，最常见的三角裤，款式与它的主人一样老土。斑漠然地甩手一扔，那条内裤就呈一条完美的抛物线落在了垃圾桶的中间。   
污秽不堪的下身他暂时还不想清理，躺在床上慢慢平伏自己因高潮而跳得狂乱的心脏。他微微喘着气，又叫唤了一声：“柱间。”   
直至天边的最后一道光圈也消失在地平线上，他才直起身子，念叨着柱间的名字，摇摇晃晃地走进浴室里，转动水龙头，钻进蓬头下的水帘中。   
那个叫柱间的男人，没有回应。   
他今天喝了很多酒，所以变得有些矫情。但若是没有这酒精，他也不会知道自己是如此地想念柱间。   
算起来，他与柱间已经整整三个月没有见面了。   
三个月前，柱间睡在床上，背对着他，说：“斑，我觉得我们应该给对方一个冷静的时间，好好思考一下是否应该继续在一起。我加入了无国界医生的组织，将会前往索马里，明天就走。”   
他同样背对着柱间，捏住被子的手用力得发抖，但还是假装一点都不在意，倔强地回道：“随便你。既然你要走，那我明天就搬出去。”   
第二天，在斑醒来之前，柱间已经提着行李提前离开了。不知是有意还是无意，他没有带上平日里总不离身的帽子。那顶帽子，就如斑一样，被柱间留在了这个空无一人的家，孤零零地尘封在角落里。   
那顶帽子，是斑第一次送给柱间的礼物。而最终，斑还是没有信守搬走的承诺，留在了这个家里，等待一个归期不定的男人。   
至今，已经三个月了。  
草率地冲洗一下自己的身体，斑在下身围了一条毛巾光脚走出房间，打开冰箱想要再拿一罐啤酒，结果却发现冰箱里一罐啤酒都没有，只有一袋不知何时放进去的面包，过了保质期已有两月。过期面包哐当一声丢进垃圾桶，他失望地关上冰箱门，悬挂在门前的风铃被晃得叮铃叮铃响。他靠着冰箱不着边际地胡思乱想，目光掠过贴在冰箱门上的合照，又很快地移开，转向只有茫茫一片白的天花。   
那时候有多甜蜜，现在就有多失意。   
今天他没有吃晚饭，空腹喝了酒，回家时吐得一塌糊涂，所有被压抑的低落与思念潮水一般涌来，翻出柱间的内裤就毫不犹豫地捏上自己的下身，让自己沉浸在欲望中不愿再想所有的烦心事。也是在那一刻，他意识到自己有多爱那个男人，同时是有多么地想念他。   
只是，柱间已经离开了。   
桌上的手机振动了一下。是那个消失三月杳无音信的男人的短信：「我明天的飞机，大概晚上到家，你搬走了没？」   
是在催促他走么？斑看向自己方才抓紧这个男人内裤的手，讽刺地想，三个月的冷静期，终于还是决定分手了？   
而接下来的这条短信却出乎意料：「若已经搬走了的话，回来好不好？斑，我很想你。」   
斑的手掌捂住了酸得发疼的双眼，嘴角却忍不住地往上弯起。看到短信的刹那间，他感觉他的心脏似乎漏跳了一拍。他知道，在他们冷战分居了三个月以后，那个消失得无影无踪的男人一句“我很想你”，还是让他无可避免地悸动了。真是毫无办法。   
在等待柱间回家的这十几个小时，他几乎失眠了一整夜。  
第二天，等待柱间回来的晚上，斑忐忑不安地坐在屋门前。他没有开灯，也没有开启任何有声音的物什。黑暗中，他清晰地听见挂在墙上的时钟秒针滴答滴答地摆动还有随着时间的流逝他的心脏愈加狂乱的跳动，坐立不安。   
大约等了两个小时，他听见门把处传来钥匙转动的声响。他慌忙地站了起来，双拳握紧，双腿欲欲往前。   
终于，在屋门稍稍打开一条缝隙的那一刻，那只熟悉的手还未摸上电灯的开关之前，他就一把拉开了阻隔两人的屋门，拽过门外男人的衣领毫不犹豫地咬了上去。   
行李箱砰的一声倒在地上，他圈紧了男人的脖子吻得激烈，一秒也不愿分开。浓重的喘息声中，他附在男人的耳边说：“柱间，我很想你。”  
  
（2）  
斑初次遇见柱间，是在医院的病房里。那一年，他还是业内排行第一的保镖，专门保护容易遭受绑架和暗杀的有钱人。那时候，他在一次秘密转移雇主的行动中遭遇枪战，右腿中了一枪，躺在医院里疗伤，而柱间，就是那家医院的医生。   
其实斑本不必要从事这种危险的职业。多年的高级保镖生涯让他赚得了足够多的钱财，只要不乱花，保证他的下半辈子生活无忧基本上是没问题的。但他喜欢这种浴血奋战九死一生的刺激感，即便这种快感让他经常在鬼门关前徘徊命悬一线差点死去。   
那时候的斑对柱间这个医生是没什么印象的，或者说，他对任何人都是如此的，不留意，不在意。   
真正让斑注意到柱间这个人，是在他的病房里刚好发生医闹的那个下午。  
那一天，斑躺在病床上。他邻床的病人，刚好是一个即将动手术的小伙子。在此之前，护士千叮万嘱病人的家属，手术前万万不可吃任何东西。而这个小伙子的父母为了不让儿子饿着，竟然让他们的儿子喝了整整一大杯牛奶。   
得知此事，医院方当机立断地中断了小伙子的手术安排。这本是一件正常的事情，奈何病人的父母以为医院是故意的，不依不饶地闹了起来。   
柱间，就是那个小伙子的主刀医生。   
斑还记得，柱间不卑不亢地站在闹事的家属面前，温和地笑着。家属问什么，就一五一十地回答什么，态度谦逊，待人有礼，但坚决不低头，不道歉。   
一般的医生为了息事宁人，顶着医院方施加的压力，即便忍受着天大的委屈，不管错没错，也必然会先一步地低头道歉。而这个医生却不一样，斑觉得这个人挺有意思的。   
最后，斑实在被闹得烦了，拉开病床边上的抽屉，拿出里面的短刀啪的一声摔在床头柜上，恶狠狠道：“既然你们那么想让你们的儿子立刻动手术，我不介意往你们儿子身上捅几刀。这样一来，不管你们同不同意，你们的宝贝儿子都会如你们所愿第一时间被推进手术室。”   
家属们被镇住了，不再闹腾，斑终于恢复了清静的日子。但同一时间，他因为恐吓其他病人被转移到了单独的病房，而且，他的短刀也一并被收走。   
其实这也没什么，斑本身好静，单独一间病房，他乐得清闲。被收走的那种短刀，他家里还有几十把同款的，少了一把半把，他也不甚在意。唯一不方便的，是他没有刀子，没法削水果皮。   
于是他过了好几天没法吃水果的日子。   
第三天，柱间出现在他的病房里，握着他被收走的短刀，细细端详：“锋刃锐利，刀光凛冽，是一把伤人的好刀。听说，你想要回这把刀，是因为想要吃水果？”   
斑的右腿不能动，靠着床板歪着脑袋，额头上过长的刘海遮住了一只眼睛，不以为然道：“不然呢？难不成用来捅人？”   
柱间把短刀收回刀鞘内，重新放回兜里，并没有要还给斑的意思：“我认为，捅人的可能性会高一些。”   
斑愠怒：“那你要我怎么吃水果？难不成你天天过来帮我削皮？”   
过后的几天，直至斑出院，柱间还真的天天跑去斑的病房给斑削水果吃，从不间断。   
这真是一个奇怪的医生。   
出院以后，斑就再也没有见过这个叫做柱间的医生，也把这个天天抽空跑到自己病房为自己削水果的怪人忘到了脑后。   
如此过了两个月，斑在某次任务中被雇主的敌人追杀。他驾驶着车辆奔驰在道路上，趁着浓浓的夜色，转动方向盘冲进路边的树林里甩掉身后的尾巴。   
汽车被卡在丛林之中，他从悬空的车厢里跳下来，并无生命的大碍，只是断了一条腿。夜深人静，荒无人烟，他就这么拖着他的断腿回到了路边。   
他没有打电话给雇主。一个合格的保镖，从来只有保护雇主的义务，没有向雇主求救的权利。他也没有任何可以求助的朋友，行走在生死一线的这些年，从来都只有孤身一人。   
前不着村，后不着店。生平的第一次，他有了无助这种情绪。  
在那个时候救了他的，是许久不见，早被他遗忘到太平洋彼岸，只有点头之缘的柱间。他还记得，那天夜色浓墨一样的黑，黑得几乎伸手不见五指。他拖着断腿在路边走了很久。一辆黑色的轿车停在他的身旁。车门打开，手电筒直射他的眼睛，里面走下来一个男人。   
深夜里的光特别刺眼，他抬手遮挡在额头上方，眼睛被刺得疼痛，看不清来人的样子，只见一个高大伟岸的身影缓缓地朝他走来。披散的长直发，不知是男是女，也不知是敌是友。   
“斑，你怎么这么狼狈？”他听见一个不熟悉的声音。想了很久，才回想起来这人是谁，道，“柱间，载我一程。”   
他只想让柱间载他回家，断腿的事，他自会自行再找个时间去一趟医院。本想着他于柱间只是一个毫无瓜葛的陌生人，能顺便载他一程，已是不幸中的万幸。谁知道柱间一把捏住他的断腿，严厉道：“你的腿断了，立刻坐下，我得马上帮你做个紧急处理。”   
斑首次看见柱间如此正颜厉色的模样。手电筒放在地上，光线照向他的断腿。柱间专注地看着他的腿，脸上没有一丝一毫的表情，面部的轮廓线上笼罩了一层浓浓的阴影，额头甚至渗出了细小的汗珠。   
在医院里给他削水果的日子，柱间从来都是和善地笑着，温文尔雅的。这是他所不熟悉的柱间。   
做好紧急处理，柱间没有经过斑的同意，就擅自抱起斑一把塞进自己的车后座里。油门一踩，径直奔往医院去了。   
时隔两月，斑再次躺在病床上，吃到了柱间为他切好的水果。出院以后，斑和柱间就正式地走到了一起。   
斑时常在想，缘分这玩意儿真是一样奇妙的东西。尤其在他装好自己的行李整车整车地往柱间的家里送，直至那间两百平米的别墅至少三分之二都被他的东西所霸占。他就想，他风里来雨里去那么多年，好几次都在保送任务中差点命丧当场。医生见了不少，更见过其他形形色色的人，怎么就一眼看中了这个只认识两个月，只有两面之缘，连身家底细都不清楚的男人？   
只能说，缘分真他大爷的妙不可言。  
  
（3）  
在一起也是简单直接的。   
柱间坐在斑的病床前，精心挑选一个好看的苹果，削好了皮，再慢慢地切成小块，送到斑的嘴边。   
斑正翻阅着一本无聊的杂志，感觉到嘴边有东西，看都没看就张嘴往下咬。这一咬，正好咬到了柱间的手指上。   
柱间的手指被斑咬出了血。他皱了皱眉，什么都没说，不动声色地把手指放进自己的嘴里。斑吃完苹果，示意柱间再给他一块，杂志重新翻到第一页，调侃道：“想不到你一个医生这么不讲卫生，明知上面有我的唾液还舔。”   
柱间也不知怎么想的，没有拿起斑要的苹果，反而把方才舔过的手指凑至斑的唇边：“喏，上面有我的唾液，你也舔一下就扯平了。”   
斑更加不知道怎么想的，竟然没想过这里面的不妥，顺从地抓起柱间的手指情色地吮吸起来，吸得唧唧响，还顺道向柱间抛了个媚眼。   
后来吸着吸着，他们两人的嘴就吸到一块去了。再后来，他们就住到一块去了。   
从认识到同居，仅仅过去两个月。   
斑喜欢简单直接。他的性格就如他的炸毛一样，张扬，有棱有角。柱间却喜欢委婉柔和，性格就如那医生的职业一样，沉稳，瞻前顾后。   
天差地别的两个人，不知为何竟走到了一起，也不知为何竟莫名其妙地相爱了。柱间的同事无论如何都想不通为什么柱间会喜欢这样的一个人。柱间也想不通，只是轻描淡写地回应：“爱上了就爱上了，哪有这么多为什么。如果硬要问，那应该就是我们之间的缘分吧。”   
那时候的柱间，是幸福的。   
刚刚同居的那段日子，可以算是他们最甜蜜的一段时光。柱间请了长假，斑推掉新雇主的合约。他们捣拾几件衣服，只带护照银行卡跟手机，就开始一段说走就走的旅行。   
斑精通多国语言，也曾陪着雇主飞往世界各地执行护送任务，熟悉各国的风情，沟通跟路线都没有问题。跟着斑，柱间几乎游遍了世界各国。   
他们看过阿尔卑斯山的雪景，攀过珠穆朗玛峰的顶端，游过塞纳河的沿岸，也玩过拉斯维加斯的赌局。白天行走在路上，晚上回到酒店，就激情四射地做，几乎没有一天是不做的。如胶似漆的两人，仿佛除了做，就再也没有其他的爱好。   
是这样简单的快乐。   
然而，该面对的现实还是得面对，该产生的矛盾还是会产生。斑由于职业原因，时常受伤，三天两头地进医院。他本人不介意，并且乐此不疲，以身上密布的伤痕作为他大爷活跃在世界上的辉煌证明。柱间却不这么想，一个危险到需要以命相搏的职业，已经再也没有从事的必要。更重要的是，他不希望有一天会看见斑死在任务中。   
于是开始了无休止的争吵。性格相异的两个人，骨子里却有着相同的倔强，谁也不愿退一步，谁也不相让。在这点上，相信没有人敢于说一句这两人不相配。   
彻底的爆发是在斑为了柱间受伤的那一次。   
那一次，是傍晚，斑没有护送的任务，柱间也没有安排的手术。这两人就一同吃完一个浪漫的烛光晚餐，手牵着手漫步在海边，光脚踩在沙滩上，仰望头顶天幕闪烁的繁星，说着甜蜜的悄悄话。   
要说，阻碍别人谈恋爱是要遭受天打雷劈的。然而，若是天意，就没什么好说的。或许一切真的是天意，天意让斑那天因为与柱间约会刚好没有携带任何防守的武器，天意让斑同行上的某个死对头调查出柱间的存在，天意让这个死对头逮到他们的约会趁机往斑的手腕上捅去。   
若是只有斑一人，要躲过这突然发难的一刀是轻而易举的。奈何捅刀的不止一人，他还带着柱间这个拖油瓶，其中一人的目标还明确对着柱间。如此一来，留给斑反应的时机就紧急了些。   
柱间要完全躲避直直面向他的这一刀是不可能的了。迫不得已之下，斑只好用自己的右手生生挡住了用于牵制的这一刀。   
刀尖穿过掌心，带出一手森然的血。手心伤处涌出的血痕沿着冷冷的刀身流成数条汩汩的溪流，映出星光下斑因失血过多而苍白的脸。行刺者见已得逞，也不再恋战，迅速撤离，徒留一个受伤严重的保镖和一个惊魂未定的医生。   
斑的左手紧握手背上的刀柄，嘴唇咬得发白，想要把刀拔出来，被柱间颤抖着声音严厉喝止住：“别动！你得马上到医院去动手术，要不然手会废掉的。”同时撕烂自己的衣服扎在手臂上方的大动脉上。   
身为一个经验丰富的医生，抢救过无数濒临死亡的病人，这一回柱间却颤抖得几乎无法如往常一样娴熟地打上一个最简单的结：“若没有我刚好在身边，若非我刚好是医生，你该怎么办？”   
他是真的害怕了，不是因为这次的行刺，而是想到斑若有一天没有他在身边，遇到类似的情况或许真的会死在当场。记起那天夜里，斑一个人瘸着一条断腿走在路边，若没有他刚好路过，或许那条腿就真的废了。想到那里，他就更加的害怕。   
柱间说：“那样的工作，别做了。你就留在家里，我养你。”   
可惜被斑斩钉截铁地拒绝了。   
斑住院的那段时间，柱间擅作主张推掉了斑所有雇主的合约。在斑完全康复出院的那天，他打给雇主，却被告知有一个自称是他爱人的男人已经帮他中止了双方的合同。所以，斑失业了。   
不用想也知道是谁的杰作。那次是前所未有激烈的争吵，斑也是首次看见这个温文尔雅的男人愤怒得几乎要杀了他的面孔。那天晚上，柱间面无表情地把他推倒在床上，不做任何的前戏就直捣黄龙，力度之大几乎要把他干到流泪，猩红了眼睛不断重复着一句话：“既然你那么喜欢痛，我就让你痛到底！”   
犹如一个穷凶极恶的魔鬼，用身体的疼痛来掩饰内心的伤痛。   
第二天，柱间就不辞而别了。而且这一别，就是毫无音信的三个月。  
  
（4）  
在这段无望的等待中，斑曾经预想过他与柱间的各种未来。或许就此搬走，他重新投入那份让他热血沸腾的职业。直至某天他真的死在任务中，远在天边不知躲在哪个角落里的柱间偶尔得悉，为他意思意思滴下两滴难过的泪水，感叹一句从前二人美好的时光，继续前行。或许他没有死，一直活到了多年以后，两人在路上偶尔相遇，假装互不认识地擦肩而过，或是嘘寒问暖几句“你最近好吗我很好跟她也很好”再擦肩而过。   
又或者他没有搬走，但柱间从此浪迹天涯再也不回来，他待在两人曾经的家里每日每夜地等待，直至老去、死去也没能等到柱间的归来，就连见最后一面的机会也没有。再或者他日盼夜盼终于把柱间等回来了，却一并等来了一个漂亮的姑娘还有一个年纪不大的男孩。打开门的瞬间，柱间轻描淡写地跟他介绍那是他的老婆孩子，从今天开始就要住在这里麻烦他尽快把自己的行李搬出去。   
斑发现，相较失业，失去柱间竟能让他更加痛苦一百倍。只可惜，他的倔强，最终还是让他失去了深爱着的柱间。  
阔别三月的吻，爆发得异常剧烈。直至斑真正感受到他熟悉的人就站在他的面前，他熟悉的气息就萦绕在他的唇边，他依然有一种镜花水月梦一场的错觉。   
恍若隔世。   
白炽灯啪的一声打开，他看见他深爱的男人。憔悴的面容，深沉的眼袋，满脸乱糟糟的胡渣，脸上脖子上各种未愈的伤痕与结痂。   
这是柱间，他深深爱着的人。斑激动得几乎红了眼圈。柱间似乎也很激动，双手勒在他腰间的力度之大前所未有。他听见耳边落下的柱间的声音隐忍着说不出口的哽咽：“你不回信息，我以为你真的走了。没法见你的这三个月，我才意识到原来我离不开你。斑，我好想你。”  
不用明说，同步到两人内心的默契。一百八十度的转身，两人的位置互换。屋门被柱间一脚踹上，啪的一声关闭了。行李箱还倒在一旁，显然两人都没有要扶起的打算。斑被抵在门上，双手被钳制在头顶，激烈地与柱间交换着彼此的气息。   
似乎不打算让斑有任何喘息的机会，柱间如同一头久不开荤饿慌了的猛兽，没有任何的疼爱怜惜，没有任何的浅斟细酌，只想急迫地夺取属于斑的一切。   
斑的气息，斑的津液，斑的吻，斑的身，斑的心，这一切一切，他都想夺走，都想刻上只属于他千手柱间的烙印。   
衣物一件一件地落在地上。外套、衬衣、皮带、裤子、内裤……能扯下的就扯下，不能扯下的就强行扯下，手与口并用。衬衣被撕烂了，裤头的纽扣也被扯掉了，不到半分钟的时间，斑就被柱间剥得精光，只剩下戴在右手上的一只皮手套。   
柱间想要脱下最后的这件蔽体之物，却遭来斑的拒绝。斑轻轻按住柱间的手，摇了摇头，眼里藏着难言之隐：“别，柱间，我不想让你看见我的手。”   
柱间流连在胸膛上的吻停了下来：“手怎么了？”   
“别问。”   
“斑。”柱间抱紧那具赤裸的身躯，感觉到斑的身体似乎在微微颤抖，不知是因为害怕还是什么。他的脸颊紧紧贴着斑的额头，嘴唇触上颤动的眼角处印下一个宽慰的吻，“你是不是还在介意我之前的气话？那都是假的，我从来都只想跟你在一起。别怕，告诉我，无论发生什么我都在你的身边。这次，我无论如何也不会离开了。”   
手套一寸一寸地脱下，到整只右手都毫无保留地展现眼前时，柱间失了言。   
在原来痊愈的刀疤上，多了一道触目惊心的伤痕，从指缝开始，几乎延伸整个手背，可想而知这是多么严重的伤。斑苦笑一声，拿着手套的左手往右手上比划，打算重新戴上：“这只手再也不能拿刀了。那时候我喝了很多酒，想着，如果我把这只手废了，你是不是就回来了？大概是醉糊涂了吧。”  
柱间内心猛地一揪，他抓住斑的手腕，紧紧握上：“是我不好，我不该离开你。你很好，拿刀拿枪的手也很好，我一直爱的就是这样的你。是我自己忘了，忘了最初让我心动的你，是我不好。”他又急急忙忙地往口袋里摸，摸了半天，摸出一只戒指来。   
“在索马里，我曾经被海盗绑架，差点死去。那时候，我想起了你。我想起第一次在病房里看见你，生人勿近的模样，就像一只浑身竖满倒刺的刺猬。接着你恐吓了那个闹事的家属，说实话，虽然镇住了那家属，却给我惹上了大麻烦。那个家属闹上了监管部门，说我们收留恐怖分子，我花了很大的功夫才摆平这件事。后来你的短刀被收走，我偶尔路过你的病房，发现你交叉起双手对着一袋子的苹果盯得起劲，冥思苦想很久，不知道在想什么。我觉得有趣，就停下来看一看，居然看到你往打开的窗户外念了一句，一个小孩冒了出来。你顺手拿起整袋子的苹果丢向窗外。那个表情，怎么说呢，就像一个孩子忍痛割爱把自己喜欢的玩具让给别人，满是不甘心，又不得不这么做。很可爱呢，我觉得。”   
“斑，我一直爱的就是这个倔强的你。”他往斑的无名指套上那只戒指，“你不需要改变什么，做你自己就好。我爱的从来都是原来的你。”又单膝跪下，执起斑的手吻向手背的那条长长的伤疤，“斑，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”   
斑有些哭笑不得，抬手就要往柱间的脸上一巴掌，即将落下的瞬间，却只是轻轻抚在满是胡渣的下巴处：“哪有人在做的过程中求婚的？我没穿衣服，你还是这副邋遢的鬼样子。不过。”他跪在了地上，吻上柱间的嘴角，“我非常愿意，柱间。其实我等你这句话已经很久了。可是，你真的想清楚了？你真的愿意跟我一生一世，而不是一时冲动？”   
“你不相信我么？”柱间打横抱起了没穿衣服的斑，热唇贴上斑的额头，轻声呢喃，“我让你看看我的样子，你会知道，我不是一时冲动。”  
  
（5）  
衣帽间里有一座两米高的落地镜，平日里用于配搭衣服所用。正正经经的一面镜子，正正经经的用途，原是与情色之界毫无沾边的。斑也从未想过在镜子面前做爱。他的背后敏感，有人站在背后就尿不出来，也无法接受背后位，只要是背后位就射不出来。是因为他不喜欢在做私密的事情时有人站在身后偷窥的感觉。   
而在镜子面前，清晰地看见自己的情绪变化，跌宕起伏，会让他产生一种被人在前面偷窥的羞耻感，所以当他发现被柱间抱进了衣帽间，第一时间是拒绝的。   
某些地方他很张狂，但在这种方面上，他是胆小鬼。   
他挣扎着下地，想要往卧室里逃，又再次被柱间眼疾手快地抱了回去，一把扔进衣帽间里还将门关上。他听见身后门外反锁的响动，同时伴随着柱间的话：“你逃不了的，钥匙在我这里，我是不会拿进去的。”   
是的，他逃不了。他浑身赤裸，寸缕不着，即便想要从窗子里爬出去，也没有办法。因为这偌大的衣帽间，空荡荡的只有一面落地镜，却没有衣服。   
那是他自己惹的祸了。他嫌弃每次洗完澡都得光着身子走出卧室，穿过大厅来到衣帽间换衣服麻烦，于是在某一天，他把自己跟柱间的衣服一同搬到了卧室里。这衣帽间就只剩下一面镜子，变成了一个如同鸡肋一般的存在。   
如今，他被困在这里，就相当于被困在一座密室中。四面墙，其中一面几乎大半都是镜子，无论他走到哪里，都看得到镜子里赤裸的自己。   
失策。   
窗棂响动，他望向那个小小的窗格中用力挤进来的男人，长发乱了，衣服皱了，裤子差点被勾住，狼狈得活脱脱一个偷情被发现的逃跑者。   
他突然想笑。他见过柱间的很多样子，工作的时候是认真的，待人接物的时候是温和的，私底下却如一个大男孩的幼稚与傻愣。   
他竟差点忘记当初爱上的柱间是什么样子了。他总是与自己较劲，与柱间较劲，却忽略了柱间一直以来为他所做出的让步与隐忍。他总以为柱间不懂他，其实一直以来不懂的那个人，是他自己。   
若说之前答应求婚是因为过度思念而造成的冲动，如今平静下来，想到的，就全是理智之下所做出的决定。  
他是真的想要与柱间共度一生。   
“斑，帮帮我，我被卡住了。”柱间在窗台那边可怜兮兮地呼喊。斑苦笑了一声，无奈地往那边走去。刚伸出手拉上柱间的衣袖，那只往里伸的左手就一把抓住他的手腕，藏在身后的右手往前一扣。他的双手就被胶带扣住了。   
“在索马里的海盗那里学到了不少嘛，柱间。”   
“还好，斑，你不是喜欢我流氓一些吗？”   
被卡是假装的，求救也是假装的。他再次落入柱间的怀里，这次是，被锁住了双手，如同一只被拔去利爪的老虎。   
他没有挣扎，任由着柱间抱着他走到镜子前放下，看着柱间的衣物一层层地褪下，直至如他一样，一丝不挂。然后，斑愣住了。   
往日光滑的酮体上多了无数条大大小小的伤痕，有的已经结痂，有的还未痊愈，在明亮的灯光下，赤裸裸地诉说着柱间这三个月的非人生活。   
斑因为职业问题，身上有很多伤痕。但柱间是医生，不像他天天游走在生死之间，水里来火里去。一个医生，不应该有这身的伤痕。  
他看见镜子里的两具赤裸的身躯都被交错纵横的伤痕所覆盖。镜子里的柱间站在他的身后，抓起他的手，吻着那道丑陋的伤疤：“在快死去的时候，你知道我最想什么吗？斑，那时候，我最想的是再见你一面。告诉你，是我不好，别搬出去。那些让你难过的话都是假的，你怎样我都爱你，也不会离开你。如果我还有命回来，不知道能不能得到你的原谅。”   
“别说了。”他吻向柱间的眼角，看见镜子里的自己眼圈微红，对柱间说，“我从来都没怪过你。”   
柱间瞳孔放大，猛地岔开他的大腿捞起放在自己的身上，而柱间本人则跪在了地上。他大腿被分开面对着镜面，看见镜子里的柱间手掌从脖子沿着前躯灵蛇一样慢慢游弋，往下滑落。探过脖项，探过锁骨，探过胸膛，探过乳晕，探过人鱼线跟小腹，握上了两腿之间的肉茎。身体的触觉是那双手时而轻抚，时而重压，又时而摩挲，还时而挠痒。抚过有伤疤的地方力度很轻，没有的地方稍重些，但终归是能让他舒适的爱抚。柱间总能轻而易举地找到让他舒服的方式。   
原本只有触感已经能让他产生快感了，如今这一切还被暴露在镜子面前。他清楚地看见自己慢慢潮红的脸色，柱间深邃如夜空的眼睛，自己因快感而微微发颤的小腹，抚弄在他的囊球上灵活的手指，肿胀的肉茎前端小洞里渗出的透明液体，被柱间的拇指抹开，绕着顶端画圈。   
强烈的视觉冲击，他有些受不了，别过脸去想要埋进柱间的肩窝里，却被柱间的另一只手掐住下巴扭了回来。   
“斑，看着镜子，看清楚自己。”柱间的气息喷在斑的耳廓里，热热的。舌头往里钻，沿着耳廓绕了一圈又一圈，听在斑的耳朵里，是低沉的、磁性的、性感的，直达他鼓膜的男声，“也看清楚我。这是欲望下真情流露的我们，是真实的。”   
斑当然看得见，柱间的唇贴在了他的耳朵里，眼睛却深情地望向镜子里的他。平日里接吻做爱都是闭着眼睛，如今柱间与他所有旖旎的动作与表情都一目了然。   
他被柱间抓在手里的肉茎不自觉地再次挺立了几分。   
后背紧紧贴在柱间的胸膛上，双手被禁锢，屁股被翘起掰开，柱间早已胀大的巨根从毛茸茸的黑色丛林中突破而出，抵上掰开的股沟处。   
腰身前后挪动，柱间的巨根贴紧了斑的股肉上下磨蹭，茸毛有意无意地搔过，痒痒的。顶端也不时戳向指缝间的囊球处。这样蹭了几下，左手的手指就已经开始贴着巨根慢慢探入内壁了。   
指节开拓着、侵入着，由浅入深，由少变多。到达斑被熟知的快感点时有意无意地在附近徘徊，就是调皮地掠过不上前征服。   
亲身感受着，同时亲眼看着自己的身体正在被自己所爱之人慢慢侵入，用的还是最敏感的背后位，斑实在受不了了，体内透明的腺液控制不住地倾泻而出流了柱间一手，前端被握在暖热掌心的肉茎又憋着一股热流无论如何也射不出来。他哆哆嗦嗦地闭上眼睛偏过头去想要吻柱间的唇。   
柱间躲开了，却往上移去吻住斑的眼睛，柔声道：“别怕，斑，你会射出来的，看着自己。这不用羞耻，你看看镜子里的你是多么的美，身上的伤疤都是你活着的证据，我爱的就是这样的你。”   
“柱间。”斑重新挣开双眼，看着一旁鼓励他的爱人，“用你那根玩意儿插我。”  
“好。”   
手指退出，换上了粗大的巨根。斑看见镜子里的跪在自己身后的男人双手托起他的臀肉，腰肢快速地摆动着。巨根抵在他的穴口处，整根埋进又整根退出，湿漉漉的，沾满了透明的体液，在灯光下闪着亮晶晶的光。那个炸毛的男人全身发颤，头发被汗水浸湿，眼神迷离，满脸是高潮的酡红，朱唇张了张。他听见自己发出的呻吟声，是声调提高的娇嗔，魅惑人心的。   
体内的感觉很明显，柱间的巨根又粗又大又长，顶入他的内壁几乎可以一探到底，交合的深度是自己的手指无法比拟的，可以轻而易举地抵上他内壁深处的兴奋点。他享受着这种内壁被柱间占有，被侵入的感觉，不自觉地绞紧了内壁，以便这种感觉更真实。   
因为，柱间是他茫茫人海中一眼相中的爱人啊！   
前端的肉茎经过千辛万苦终于喷发出累积已久的子弹时，他感觉到体内被一股强烈的热流所冲撞。同时，他听见柱间附在他的耳边说：“斑，你是我想要共度一生的人。跟你结婚，我不后悔。”   
他在心里回答，我也不后悔。  
  
（6）  
柱间工作的医院对面开了一家跆拳道馆，专门教小孩子练跆拳道。这家道馆的老板是一个退役的世界顶级保镖，精通各种武术功夫。据说，只要跟老板说是对面医院的柱间医生介绍过来的，就可以打一个优惠的折扣。老板不爱笑，但胜在人好，对小孩子悉心关怀，教导的东西都很实用，而且价格优惠，吸引了许多家长带着孩子来学跆拳道。   
傍晚时分，斑送走了最后一个学生，锁好门窗，拎起钥匙，正想往柱间的医院里走。一个转身，他抬起的脚步就停下了。   
柱间就在他的身后，笑盈盈的，不知站了多久，衣肩都染了一层薄薄的风霜。他抓起斑的手，放在唇边哈气：“累吗？最近报名的学生多不多？”   
斑冷哼一声，嘴里哈出了白雾：“托柱间医生的福，报名的学生越来越多了，看来我得考虑加个晚班了。”   
柱间拍着后脑傻笑：“哈，对不起，是我。我在同事跟病人面前说你人好又温柔，对孩子细心体贴，是个不可多得的好老师。我也没想到竟然有那么多家长带着孩子找你。”   
“哼，蠢货，都教学生去了，以后还哪有时间跟你约会？真不知为什么会看上你这种人。”   
“你说什么？斑，我没听清。”   
“没什么，我说今晚到底吃什么。”   
“斑喜欢吃什么就吃什么啊，我没所谓的，哈哈哈哈哈……”   
有人爱你的美丽容颜，有人爱你的风趣幽默，有人爱你的学富五车，有人爱你的家财万贯。只有我，爱你的倔强与任性，爱你年老时爬上面容的丑陋皱纹。爱你的一切，好的、不好的，所有的一切。   
我爱的，正是这样的一个你。  


End.


End file.
